Unpredictable Padawan
by fluffykitty12
Summary: When Shadow, ashoka, and there masters are forced to watch another padawan who's master is dead, they get more than they bargained for. It threatens to tear the brother-siser duo apart, and may just ruin Shadow and Ashoka's friendship. Not to mention, it might just claim shadow's life.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

The rendezvous with the small, one-man delta fighter was easy for the large Jedi cruiser. It would be making it's padawan inhabitant feel at home that worried him most.

Anakin greeted the girl, Ashoka and Shadow beside him. The girl, who was a bit older and much bigger than Shadow, looked shy and withdrawn. Her master had just died, after all.

"Hi." Ashoka shook the girl's hand warmly, while Shadow seemed ginger, also withdrawn.

Anakin knew she was normally like that when someone invaded her space, her life. She watched them for a while, observed how they acted, and then decided if she liked them or not. It was a very complex process.

"Valorie, right?" Shadow asked.

Valorie nodded. She would be with them until a new master could be found.

"Why don't you two show Valorie to her quarters. You're relieved of duty for the day. Get to know each other." Anakin suggested.

"Of course." Ashoka said warmly, leading a still shy Valorie to their room.

"So, which bunk do you want?" Ashoka asked, looking around the room. There were four bunks, little alcoves in the wall, really.

"Umm… that one…." Valorie pointed to a bottom bunk. Shadow's bunk.

Shadow nodded and easily force jumped into the top bunk, though she hated it up there. She always thrashed in her sleep, and she knew it would be a rough night up there. Oh well. She was never one to complain.

Valorie unpacked her small survival bag, as well as her few tunics and possessions. Shadow fingered her own locked. Dented metal, it had belonged to her mother….

"So, what do you want to do?" Ashoka's voice interrupted her thoughts.

"Whatever you guys do for fun here." Valorie said.

She shot Ashoka a look, telling her not to reveal any of the hidden compartments they ahd found and such.

"We can go and train, if you want." Ashoka said easily.

Valorie nodded. "Sure."

Training against Valorie was easy, since Shadow saw Valorie only used a fraction of her movement, didn't utilize her speed and flexibility, and seemed defensive.

Then, Valorie advanced all at once, pushing her back with basic but well used combinations. Shadow knew one move that would counter, and, using footwork she had practiced during her visions with master Jinn, she lunged forward, knocking Valorie's light saber from her hand.

"Well, that was reckless." Ashoka said, scrutinizing her friend. Shadow knew it had been a risky move. She shrugged. "Yeah, but it worked." She pointed out. She knew ashoka wanted her to embrace this new padawan, but she couldn't, she just didn't work like that. She would observe and then decide what she thought of this girl.

They had been training for a few hours, Shadow always winning, when they left to enter the mess hall. Shadow could feel Valorie's anger building around her like fire.

"Don't feel bad.' Ashoka said, placing a comforting hand on Valorie's shoulder. "shadow still beats me too, sometimes." Shadow was still silent as they entered the mess hall.

Chapter 2

_Whip. It crashed down across her mother's back, metal tips opening the flesh that bound the being that was so kind, so gentle, the only mother she had ever known._

"_NO!" she rushed forward, struggling desperately to reach her mother, who sobbed for her. "Anna! Anna, help me! Please!"_

"_I'm coming mom!" She yelled, but the binds that held her were too strong. Finally, her mother was too weak to cry out, and the sand around her was stained red. Her pain became shadow's and she screamed in agony…._

She rolled off the top bunk and felt her head hit the durasteel floor. Everything around her blurred and spinned. It was a dream. Only a dream. She had screamed.

She looked beside her. Ashoka and Valorie were still asleep, thankfully not awoken from her nightmare. She smelled blood. She looked down to find she was lying in a pool of it. It wasn't bad, though. Just blood gushing from her nose and her lip, leaving a coppery taste in her mouth.

She sighed and quickly cleaned the mess, pressing her still bloody face into the pillow and rolling over. She wished master Jinn would invade her dreams again. It kept away the nightmares….

"shadow? Wake up, it's time to train." She mumbled something and rolled over. Her face was plastered to the pillow with something dry and crusty.

She pulled her head up and looked at Anakin.

"What happened to your face?" Anakin was instantly alarmed, looking at his sister. The blood had dripped into her hair in her sleep, and dried all over her face in splotches.

"I'm fine, Ani. Really. I jst bit my lip in my sleep, I guess.' she informed him.

She easily jumped down from her bunk and grabbed a fresh tunic, heading for the fresher.

She didn't bother to mention to her brother she had fallen from the top bunk. Then he would try to get ashoka to trade bunks with her, or Valorie, and that would mean a big fuss, which she didn't want.

She felt the hot water of the shower wash the crusty blood off her face and smiled. It felt good to be rid of the awful stuff.

She slipped on a fresh tunic and placed her long hair in a pony tails, hiding it in the collar of her tunic, so it swished down her back. She hated to show off her hair, since most clone troopers didn't have any.

Anakin hadn't woken ashoka or Valorie yet- he always woke her up early, just to annoy her,.

She sighed and strode down to the mess hall. Maybe they would do drills with rex today, or target practice, or….

"her commander." Fives said as she sat down with her ration tray.

"Heard you got beat up last night. Fight off the sand man?"

Shadow gave a wry smile. Fives always did taunt her, but he only meant it as a friendly way to make conversation.

"You could say that." She said, popping a protein cube into her mouth.

"Dreams again?" Rex asked. She nodded, mouth full.

"What about this time?"

Shadow lowered her eyes. 'Mom." She muttered. She hated reliving the dreams.

Rex nodded and sadly and dropped the subject.

"So, you want to do drills today?" he asked.

Shadow shook her head. "I'd rather shoot targets. Can I borrow your blaster?"

Rex smiled and handed it over.

"don't let the general catch you with that thing." He warned.

Shadow smiled. "Down worry, rex. He's like my brother. He won't care." She smiled slightly, since the general _was _her brother.

She gulped down her glass of water and grinned, still holding the blaster as she emptied her tray and returned it for the mess droids to clean.

She sighed easily and carried the heavy blaster easily down to the target range.

The range had holographic targets set at intervals, ranging from a few yards away to about forty feet. She didn't even try to shoot the thirty yards. She had mastered those last time. Now, for the forties.

She knelt in the shooting position rex had taught her and lined up the blaster.

She aimed carefully and was about to fire.

"Shadow!" Anakin's sharp voice made her start, and she missed the target completely and made a scorch mark on the wall.

She winced.

Anakin was striding towards her, looking stern.

"Shadow, how many times have I told you not to practice with a blaster?" he asked.

Shadow sighed.

"Look what you did the wall. You can't shoot it right. You're not big enough."

Wordlessly, Shadow aimed and focused, hitting the target three times in the bulls eye."

"can't use a blaster, huh?" she asked.

Anakin sighed. "Fine. You're great with a blaster. Now give it to me. You should be going light saber forms."

Shadow sighed and handed it to him. "I take it you stole rex's blaster again?' he asked. Shadow nodded- better to tell a little white lie and save Rex from trouble.

"Alright.' He said evenly, starting to head back to the mess hall. "And I want you to train with valorize today."

Just then, Shadow sensed a figure around the corner. The force signature was strong, and she realized it was Valorie. She had ratted to Anakin. She sighed. She'd have to get over it. So what if this girl was a rat and new?

She'd train with her anyways.

Valorie ducked a hard blow from above, coming in with a good strike and lunging, but that was expected, and shadow easily dodged the blow and jumped behind her, scoring the winning point to the neck. Valorie's black hair was soaked with sweat, as was shadow's, but neither said anything, just kept training.

Valorize talked frequently with Ashoka and the other clones, as well As Anakin and Obi-wan. She was gaining stature by hanging out up on the bridge, and people were getting to know her. Shadow didn't trust her. Not yet.

She never would.

Her trust issues probably came from hen she was a slave, since if you were trusted, you were treated well. But she didn't care the origin. It had taken her time to trust Ashoka, too, and well, Anakin and Obi-wan had had her trust from the beginning, since they had taken her to the temple when she was three. She trusted rex, admiral Yuelaren, anyone on the ship, really, with her life. Except Valorie.

The training went on until valorize finally gave up.

Shadow tried not to smile as she disengaged her light saber. Valorie really had to work on her defensive moves.

Ashoka and Valorie strode side by side, up towards the bridge.

Shadow stopped and turned down a narrow hallway.

"And where are you going?" ashoka asked her friend, raising an eye-marking.

"To the hanger." Shadow said. There was no need for further explanation.

Shadow hated not being able to speak openly around her friend with Valorie there. Barris was one of them, and whenever she was around, it was just a lot more fun having adventures, not a lot more secretive.

Shadow sighed and entered the hanger, rounding by her beat up delta fighter. It could use a new coat of paint, she knew, but looks were nothing to her. But she knew Obi-wan liked her fighter smoother and clean, so she grabbed a can of yellow paint and started. Soon, the scratches were covered, and she replaced the can of paint and grabbed a small servo driver. This was where the real fun began.

She slid under her fighter, working easily on the engine, upgrading parts, boosting power, She knew she'd have to upgrade her power cell when the motivator suddenly fell, sharp metal slamming into her cheek. She felt the skin sever and quickly removed the part, taking Sharp, shallow breaths. She was fine. She'd be fine Right now, she needed to screw the motivator back into place. She sighed and used the hydro spanner, ignoring the blood that was spreading across her face.

The pain had faded. She could work now, would work, since she rarely had time to fix up her fighter like this anymore.

She sighed when her comlink signaled. She was just upgrading the flow of the fuel baffles.

She activated it, still under the starfighter.

"Yes?" she asked.

"Shadow, where are you?" she heard Anakin ask, a bit frustrated. "Dinner's started!"

"really?" she was surprised. "I'm sorry, Ani, I guess I lost track of time."

"Just get here, alright?" Anakin said, a bit tired sounded.

"be there in a sec." she assured him, sliding out from under her fighter.

The blood had dried around the slash in her cheek now, but she knew Anakin would freak if she showed up to the mess looking like she was.

She quickly wiped off her grease-stained hands and dabbed at her cheek, wincing as she did. Finally, most of the dried blood was cleared away, and she looked presentable. Almost. She clamped one hand over the side of her cheek, so the fresh bleeding wouldn't show. Now she was ready.

She filed easily into the mess hall, sitting across from Anakin, who had already gotten her a tray.

"Hi guys.' She said, grinning. "Sorry I'm late."

Anakin was more than skeptical. He could see his sister was hiding something behind her hand.

"What's with your cheek?' he asked, though he thought he knew.

"Nothing." Shadow lied, quickly taking a bite of dinner.

She quickly pressed her fingers together as a trickle of blood escaped through them.

"are you hurt?" Anakin asked, clearly worried now.

"No, I'm fine, Ani." She assured him.

"lift up your hand." Anakin ordered.

"Why?" she asked, trying to dodge the question.

"That's an order.'

Sighing, Shadow lifted up her hand to reveal the mess of blood on her face.

Okay." Anakin said, rising hurriedly and seizing her non-mechanical hand. "we're going to the med bay."

"But, Ani, I'm, fine!" she protested. She hated it when Anakin got all worried and fussed over her. but he had already grabbed her arm and was dragging her down to the med bay.

Coric was there and instantly got out the stitches, sewing her up with bright blue thread, at her request.

"thanks, Coric." Shadow said, sliding easily off the med table.

"you always have the right color thread."

Coric suppressed a smiled. "I save it just for you, commander."

He joked.

Shadow nodded her goodbye and smiled, heading back to the mess hall.

Anakin seemed tense beside her. "What happened?" he asked.

Shadow shrugged. "The motivator fell, Ani. I guess it got shaken up in the last battle."

Anakin nodded, shooting a glance down at his sister's face. He grimaced. The stitches looked as attractive asa bantha. It always pained him to see his sister hurt. But she didn't seem to care, walking along as easily as ever to the mess and finishing her meal. Valorie stared at the stitches, but then again, she was new. She didn't know trips to the med bay were usual for shadow. She'd get used to it. She had to.

Chapter 3

Four days of floating aimlessly, waiting for a mission really got to padawans.

Anakin knew this first hand, but he never thought shadow would actually lose it like she did.

He supposed he was partly to blame for not stopping her, but still, it wasn't right, what she had done.

Valorie had finally began to open up, and was explaining her training session with ashoka when Shadow strode onto the bridge.

"And so then, I flipped her!" valorize finished. Anakin smiled at his slightly bruised padawan, and Valorie, noticing shadow, turned and smiled.

"hey Shadow. Want to do hand to hand combat training? I've already beaten ashoka six times."

Shadow shook her head. "no thanks." She said.

Valorize looked a bit crestfallen. "You sure? I know you're smaller. I'll go easy on you.'

Shadow just shook her head, and Anakin could tell Valorie's mention of her size annoyed her.

"Please…" valorize started begging.

"Nope." Shadow was very annoyed by this point, and turned, pretending to study a console.

"alright, fine." Valorie said, "But anytime, I'll be ready. Even sneak attack me if you want, I don't care."

Shadow nodded. "sure." She said quietly, but still did nothing, and started messing with the console. She turned to leave when Valorie decided a different attitude to remember.

"I bet your mother was a coward." Valorie muttered. Shadow froze, and whirled around, backhanding Valorie so had she hit the floor in a matter of seconds. Shadow's eyes burned with rage.

"Don't you ever say that again!" she said in such a low tone it was almost a growl.

She turned and sprinted off the bridge, leaving everyone to stare after her, while Valorie lay crying softly on the floor.

Anakin was completely still for a moment as he felt his sister's pain, watched her sprint away. It was then he noticed Valorie on the floor, and knew she's need help first. The padawan was crying, and he quickly quelled the bleeding of her nose and got a cooling patch for her eye, which would probably be black soon.

Valorie leaned against him and cried quietly. "What did I say?" she whimpered. Anakin just shook his head and remained silent.

Shadow sprinted down the halls, tears rolling down her face as she cried silently. She ran past brigades of clones and Coric, who was no doubt heading up to the bridge to treat Valorie. Shadow hoped she ahd broken the girl's nose. She hoped Valorie had a concussion, internal bleeding,. Went insane, so many hateful things to wish upon one person.

Several clones tried to ask her what was wrong, but she brushed past them all, not caring that she was crying.

Finally, she reached a deserted wing of the ship, and jumped into the ventilation system, closing the ducts behind her. Ashoka hadn't explored his wing with her yet, so it seemed the best place for now. She lay up in the shaft, letting her emotions roll of her, anger, hatred, pain, resent, regret… they pooled and filled her with misery.

Finally, as she struggled to choke back a bout of miserable sobs, her com link signaled. It was Anakin, she knew. She grabbed the com in her mechanical hand and crushed it. She didn't feel like talking now.

She cried and whispered silently.

"Qui-gon, oh Qui-gon, I need you so much now."

To her surprise, her call through the force was answered with a hand extended, pulling her into a vision she readily excepted.

She was on the grass, and ion a boulder in front of her sat qui-gon. Tears still ran down her face, sticking and hot, and she wiped her stinging eyes carefully and looked up expectantly at him.

"Come, padawan.' He said, opening his arms.

Shadow broke down once again, sobbing, clinging to this man, praying the force didn't whisk her back to her own body, the real world. It didn't. Qui-gon sensed all her pain and tried his best to quell it, and let her sob for as long as she wanted, letting her blubber on and snivel about all the things lost, all her fears, worries, and anger.

And he took it all away.

Just like that, it was gone. All of it.

"How?" she asked, staring up at him, amazed.

He sighed. "It will return soon, padawan, but you shall learn to do away with it.

She nodded slightly and told the story again, though he had already heard it.

Qui-gon sighed. 'this is a hard lesson, young one, but you will learn to let your anger go.'

Shadow sighed and nodded. "Can I call you whenever I want?" she asked hopefully.

Qui-gon sighed. "I suppose so, but it takes a lot of energy to come here, as you'll soon find. You must be careful, padawan, for I sense much danger ahead for you."

Shadow nodded, leaning into his broad chest more.

"What must I do, master?' she asked.

Qui-gon shook his head. "it is unclear, muddled with dark and light. But the force will guide you, padawan.'

Shadow nodded. She felt the force separating them, pulling her back to her real world.

"I wish we didn't have to part." She said,. As she felt his arms around her fading. Qui-gon smiled.

"All things must end, padawan.' He said.

And she was back.

She lay for a while, gasping, in the shaft, drained of almost all strength.

She sensed time had passed, much time. How long had she been here, unconscious or in a meditative state? she couldn't tell.

She groaned and got to her knees. Everything was sore and strained. She sighed. Oh well, at least she had an answer.

She'd have to return to Anakin, apologize, probably, and before that she needed a fresh tunic and a hot shower. She felt a grubby as a dung crawler.

She sighed and approached her quarters, which were empty. She took a quick shower, feeling relief and warm water wash over her, and dressed in a fresh tunic. Finally, she stood and left, taking a deep breath.

She entered the bridge quietly and came to stand by Anakin, who was looking out at the stars.

She said nothing.

Anakin turned and stared down at her, angry. "You've been missing for two days!" he burst out. "And you don't even say anything!?"

Shadow shrugged, feeling a bit nervous. She hated it when Anakin was angry.

'I came to see what you wanted from me." She said simply.

"What I want?" Anakin asked, surprised. 'you couldn't give me what I want."

"What is it? I'll say sorry, if that's what you mean.' She said simply.

Anakin shook his head. "Sorry isn't enough anymore, shadow. You gave her a black eye, broke her nose, and you think _sorry _will cut it!?"

"She insulted Mom!" shadow retorted. Anakin froze, only for a moment, though.

"She had no idea what happened. Besides that, your temper got the best of you.'

"She said anytime, anywhere! I only did what she wanted! I reacted!" their voices were growing steadily louder now, and Shadow realized clones were watching. She didn't care.

"You need to be better than that, Shadow! What have you been trained to do all these years!?" he demanded.

Shadow froze, and finally let the words flow from her mouth. "you want to know what I really think, Anakin?' she asked icily.

"Go ahead." Anakin said. "I can keep my temper, unlike _some _people!"

"When mom died, she talked to you! Said she loved you! Called you her son! I relive it almost every night, Anakin, me, watching from the background! What does she say about me? Nothing! It's like she totally, utterly forgot me, or she only ever wanted a son!"

Shadow let the truth come easy now, not caring about Anakin's shocked face.

She was crying now, but she kept talking. "And I defend her every chance I get Ani, try to remember her without thinking of what she really thought of me, of what happened when she died! You say it hurts to talk about it! It hurts not to! You remember her, remember all the wonderful things she did, how good she was! You keep _every single one to yourself_! Couldn't you tell me about her, once? I have a few memories, a _few_, of her, Anakin! I vaguely remember feelings! That's it! And you don't even speak to me about it! She was my mother too, and I'm not sure she loved me anymore!"

"That's not true!" Anakin yelled back. He was so angry at Shadow for thinking Shmi would ever reject her, he was yelling.

"We'll guess what, I'll never know Anakin skywalker! You couldn't even tell me your memories, since it hurt you so much! And she's dead, so I'll never know! You couldn't save her!"

Before Anakin knew what he was doing, he had done it. He hit Shadow with all the strength he gathered from anger, and watched her fly back against the control panel. She crumpled to the floor, blood flowing from her head.

His breathing was heavy and ragged. The bridge was absolutely silent.

Slowly, his senses came back to him. He saw his sister, laying on the floor, in a growing pool of blood.

"Shadow!" he instantly yelled her name and knelt beside her, not believing what he'd just done.

Shockwaves ran through him as he tried to process it.

"Somebody get Coric!" a clone yelled. He heard running feet all around him.

He didn't care.

He held his sister, feeling warm blood soak through his gloves, and he held her close against him.

"I'm so, so sorry." He muttered, trying to hold back tears.

Before he could say anything more, Shadow regained consciousness. He felt the force gather as she pushed him away, and staggered to her feet, running off the bridge, wounded and terrified. And then, she was gone.


	2. Chapter 2

She managed to get to the lower engine hatch and fit in between the components, crying hard. He felt blood running down her face, but she didn't care. Her own brother had hit her. He'd never done that before, only on accident when they were training, and he'd usually help her up and tell her to block it the next time.

But he'd actually hit her, knocked her out for a minute. And now here she was, friendless and crying, stuck in the back engine compartment. She cried until she was out of tears and felt nauseous.

Ashe heard footsteps and sensed ashoka, trying to cover up her force signature, but she was too weak to.

'Shadow? Shadow, come out of there.' Ashoka said soothingly.

"Ashoka? Did Anakin put you up to this?"

"No, and you never have to see him again if you don't want to. Just come out and see me."

She obeyed, crawling out and bursting into fresh tears and ashoka hugged her.

"It's alright, shady, it's alright." Ashoka comforted, until finally she'd drifted off to sleep. Ashoka sighed and gathered her best friend into her arms, climbing the ladder one-handed and walking to sick bay with her.

"Ashoka?" Anakin asked, hopeful.

"Don't touch her." Ashoka said, carrying Shadow in to Coric. "She made me promise not to bring her to you"

Anakin stepped back, shocked, as Coric slid the door to the exam room shut.

She woke up in a bed, covered up with sheets. Her head hurt less, but this time she felt her heart aching.

Anakin. She remembered it, every detail of him hitting her. She'd had a dream, though with Qui-gon. It had been just a brief image of his face, saying something she couldn't hear. Then he was gone.

Anakin sat across from her, looking more nervous than she'd ever seen him look before. He noticed she was awake and looked at her.

"Shady?" he asked.

'Go away." She muttered.

"Shady, please I am so, so sorry. Please don't hate me.'

"I don't hate you, but I dislike you immensely. Now go."

Anakin nodded knowing it was really the best thing he could do. But as he walked out he was shocked to find he couldn't really figure out what was going on in her head. He realized she'd severed there force bond and stopped for a moment, shocked. The clones looked at him differently now, Obi-wan was disapproving, everyone seemed to hate him. He hated himself, too, but he sighed, wishing things would go back to normal.

Now, though, feeling her sever their force bond had pushing him too far, and he ran into his room and sat, hugging his knees, for a while, trying to figure everything out.

Shadow sighed and threw off the covers, getting up. She didn't care what Coric or anyone said about her head injury. She wasn't going to listen. She felt free, but also hollow inside, having only one force bond. She noticed Anakin kept his bond to her, though, so she could still sense his feelings, but she'd severed hers. It wasn't a two way street anymore.

She saw someone walk by and turned to see Valorie.

"Valorie."

Valorie looked a bit scared when she saw her. Her black eye was still prominent.

"Valorie, I… I'm really sorry…. I just lost control…. My mother died when I was young. I remember her, though."

Valorie nodded "It's alright. I was out of line, too, I guess." She said, before walking away. She figured everything was alright, but she sensed a flash of anger came from Valorie as she rounded the corner. So she wasn't forgiven. It was still a quest to be the best, then.

Obi-wan met her on the bridge.

"You're not supposed to be back on duty." He said.

'I don't care."

"I could give you orders to go back to sick bay." Obi-wan stated.

'You could, but you won't."

"Who says?" Obi-wan asked.

"You won't give me orders to go back to sick bay." Anna said, focusing hard with the force.

She felt Obi-wan deflect the mind trick and her eyes widened with surprise.

"You'll have to do much better than that, padawan/" Obi-wan said, laughing at the look on her face.

"Come on, you can monitor the instruments if you need something to do."

She nodded and sat down.

"You and Anakin?" he asked.

She shrugged. "Still rocky. I don't hate him, but I don't want to see him again yet. I hate it when he begs for me to forgive him.'

Obi-wan nodded. "Yes. The council was hard on him, though. His status took a serious fall."

She nodded. "I see. So he's not allowed on missions for a while, then?"

Obi-wan nodded. "Yes. The council was quite upset. But it appears while we're in this sector; we'll be having some action. You'll be on the sidelines, though.'

"No, I won't." She said quietly, so Obi-wan couldn't hear.

She slipped into her room and quietly turned on her holo-projector, calling the council.

Master Ki-Adi-mudi appeared.

"Hello, master mundi." She said formally.

"Hello, Padawan skywalker." Master Mundi said. "I was sorry to hear about your… incident with your brother. Are you alright?"

She nodded "yes, fine, master, but I'm afraid they're been a misunderstanding."

"How so?"

"My injury was sustained in training. Anaki- I mean, general skywalker, well, you know we're known for playing rough when we train. It was hand to hand combat, and he was winning, and I got upset and lost control for a minute. I went to spin-kick him, and he blocked, but I fell over a durasteel-0railing and… well, you know the rest. I'm afraid people thought he intentionally hurt me, when he did no such thing. It was just a mis-representation, is all."

Master Mundi nodded slowly. "Alright. I see. "I'll right this misconception, I assure you, padawan Skywalker."

She nodded "Thank you, master Mundi. And also, my injury was actually quite exaggerated. I'm ready for some action."

Master Mundi nodded smiling slightly. "Always so restless. If you're sure you're alright, I'll see what I can do.'

She smiled as did he. "Thank you, master mundi.

"You're welcome, padawan skywalker."

He ended the transmission.

Anakin was sitting in his quarters, trying to sort everything out, when his holoprojector beeped. He was surprised to see it was from the council. They'd already dealt with him.

But he answered, and the image of mace Windu appeared.

"Skywalker." He said in his normal way.

"It appears there has been a… misunderstanding…."

"How so, master?' Anakin asked.

"We were unaware your sister's injury occurred in a training accident. We received word a bit ago, and we want to let you know your confinement is lifted. You'll be on the next mission.'

Anakin nodded, to dumbfounded to speak. 'Thank you, master."

Mace ended the transmission.

Anakin sat down and thought for a minute, shocked. How had this happened? He realized it suddenly. Shadow. He grinned. She didn't really didn't hate hm. She must have set this up.

He smiled slightly at the thought, deciding to give her her space until she came to talk with him.

He sat back in his chair and smiled. She'd lied to the Jedi council for him. She was so much like he was!


End file.
